Not Another Happy Ending
by Egyptian Wolf
Summary: Three new students try to solve their problems with their powers. One, a darker personality that is destoying her life, and her friend, who tries to help as best she can. The other, a good guy gone bad once Magento can harness his mind and his powers.


This didn't take as long as I thought it was. Maybe I just wasn't as lazy as I thought I would be over the summer. Hey, in fact, this is my first X-men fic. Mainly these are original characters because my friend, Bilye, and I had created X-men fan characters after seeing X3. This was her idea to make a story with those characters, but I did write this story without her help. Please R&R.

Egyptian Wolf

P.S. We do not own any of these characters except for James (Animagus), Charlotte (Crimson), and Bilye (Faedra).

* * *

James sat cross-legged in his room, his chin resting on his hand. His unnatural light purple colored eyes stared emotionlessly out the window. The window was open and a light breeze fluttered in, making his shoulder-length black and red hair blow around, making it even messier. Night was nearing and down the hall, he could hear his girlfriend, Charlotte, crying. Her cries were muffled by her pillow, which her face was buried in. They had just had another fight and now she was upset.

"Don't worry about it, Crimson," Faedra, Charlotte's best friend and roommate, reassured her. She often called Charlotte by her other name, Crimson. Faedra wasn't her real name either, but Bilye was. Everyone at Xavier's School For Gifted Children called her Faedra, though. "James doesn't understand this."

"No one does," Crimson cried.

"I do."

"I can't tell him that it isn't me that does that. The other presence will overshadow me if I try," Crimson sat up, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She, like Jean, had a darker second personality, but unlike the Phoenix, Crimson was able to control her other self better; it wasn't as powerful as the Phoenix. But, this 'other personality' hated James, and every time she would get close to him, it would take over her powers and try to attack.

Faedra sat on the bed next to Crimson. She pushed her black, red, and brown hair away from her bright green eyes. Her face was filled with concern. The only person that Crimson's second personality would not take over her in front of was Faedra, thus meaning Faedra had to be around when James and Crimson were together. Faedra had a sort of aura that would suppress the darker other being.

As she sat next to Crimson, Faedra placed her hand on her back. Crimson jumped as the coldness of the hand seeped through her black leather jacket and red tube top. Faedra saw this and immediately retracted her hand. "Sorry," she said as she remembered that her ice powers were slightly unsteady and sometimes couldn't be controlled. Her other power, telekinesis, or the ability to read minds, could be controlled easily.

James, or Animagus, as he was called by most at the center for his ability to change into any animal, wondered why Charlotte would do this. He never did understand, let alone know, about this second personality surviving within his girlfriend. All he knew is that Charlotte would be happy and loving one second, then majorly ticked off the next and trying to attack him the next. Then, when that would happen, Animagus would use his other power, the ability to walk through solid objects, and disappear into the ground.

Crimson would have no recollection of this when the other personality would leave her and bury itself into the confines of her soul. All she could remember was that James was there one minute and gone the next. She was lucky enough to have Professor Xavier tell her about this other self and help her understand why she blacked out and woke up somewhere else.

"Tell him..." Crimson's voice faded away. "Tell him that I want to break up with him," tears brimming in her eyes. "It's for his own safety. I don't want him hurt, I love him too much."

"You sure you want to do this?" Faedra asked. She knew that Crimson and Animagus were inseparable, but now she wanted to break up with him. "You're both upset. Why don't you get a good night's sleep before deciding about something like that?"

Crimson said nothing and laid back on her bed, staring at the patterns on the ceiling. Faedra knew this was the closest answer to 'yes' she was going to get from her friend.

A quiet hush fell upon the center as most of the residents fell to sleep. Animagus stood, his long, black leather trench coat falling down to his ankles. He also sported a tight, red shirt that he wore underneath his leather coat, and a pair of tan cargo pants. A tattoo on his forearm read "REBEL" and a deep scar permanently lay across his chest. Walking through the wall, he stood outside, gazing at the night sky, showing no emotion in his light purple eyes. He said nothing as he continued to walk across the courtyard.

"Hey handsome," a familiar voice said as a young woman of about his age walked from the shadows.

"Give it up, Mystique," Animagus growled. "I already told you, I'm not interested in joining you all."

Mystique transformed back into her normal blue skinned, golden eyed self. "But Magneto thinks you'd be a wonderful addition. He loves your powers, and how would you like to be able to get back at all of those who ever hurt you in life? All those who've made fun of you; all that from the past. We all know you never did have such a great one."

James shuddered at the mention of his horrible past. His abusive parents; his friendless times when he needed someone; and before discovering his powers, the many times he had been shoved in closets, called a freak, and left there for many days on end. Other things he did not wish to remember, for they were far worse than that. Scars on his wrists from his teenage days showed how much desire he had to die.

"I don't care what Magneto thinks, I'm not going," Animagus replied. "Now leave me alone." He turned and headed back toward the center.

Mystique watched after him as he walked away. "If you ever change your mind, there will always be a spot open for you."

Animagus did not look back, nor did he want to. He didn't even want to admit that he was seriously thinking about joining, after all, things with Crimson and he weren't really going well.

* * *

Sorry if any of these names are wrong or misspelled. I tried my best and even looked them up. So please, review if anything is wrong and tell me how you like it so far.


End file.
